The Battle of Hogwarts
by musicalsarelife
Summary: A Glee/HP crossover.  It's set at the Battle of Hogwarts.  Mostly deals with Kurt and Blaine, but other Glee characters are features and enough of the HP characters and world to merit a crossover.  Canon HP deaths, some Glee deaths. Spoliers for DH.


A/N: Of all the Harry Potter/Glee crossovers I have found, none of them were set at the Battle of Hogwarts. Maybe they exist, but I haven't found them. Therefore, I wrote this. This is the longest fic I've ever written and my first crossover, therefore feedback is appreciated, even more than usual. A special thank you to my twin TexasTurtleFan (who is awesome, read her stuff) for helping me work out the problems in this story.

"The Battle of Hogwarts"

Blaine looked over, briefly catching Kurt's eyes, as the Gryffindors marched past the Slytherins. he couldn't do much else or one of the Death Eaters leading them would punish him. He snapped his eyes back, staring at the back of Ginny Weasley's head.

* * *

><p>The next time they saw each other was in Defense Against the Dark Arts, or really Dark Arts, as it had become.<p>

Amycus Carrow dragged in a few of the Hufflepuff first-years. "Today we learn to use the Cruciatus Curse."

Blaine's eyes grew wide. A few of the Slytherin students looked pleased. Most didn't react. And some, including Kurt and Rachel, joined the majority of the Gryffindors and looked horrified, their jaws clenching. Kurt quickly covered his mouth with his hand, trying to hide his gasp. A few tears sprang to his eyes, as he recognized Brittany's little sister among the victims. He glanced at Blaine, who shook his head, as imperceptibly as possible, in attempt to commiserate.

"Who's first?" The squat wizard screeched, "Longbottom, you, go."

The students watched in silence, as Neville stepped up slowly. His eyes were trained on the ground. The professor said, "The incantation is Crucio, although I bet you knew that, eh, Longbottom?" He cackled, as Neville's lip twitched. "You need to mean it, want to hurt those filthy little mudbloods. They deserve it."

Blaine gritted his teeth, and Kurt's eyes were squeezed shut.

Suddenly a light came to Neville's eyes. He stood up straight. "No," he said firmly.

Carrow was in front of the boys in a flash. "What did you say?" The elder wizard was several inches shorter than Neville, but his low voice still felt dangerous.

"I'm not going to do it."

Rachel cried out, as Carrow slammed his hand hard against Neville's cheek.

"Do it, or I'm taking you Alecto's room to show her class what we do with blood traitors."

"No." The word came out as a whisper.

The Death Eater growled, grabbing the front of Neville's robes and dragging him away. "The rest of you, stay here until I'm done." He pulled the boy out of the room.

"Kurt." Blaine held out his hand, and after a moment, Kurt took it and let Blaine pull him away.

Outside of the room, Kurt muttered, "Blaine, we can't do this, what about when Carrow comes back?"

"He won't." Blaine shook his head firmly, not sure whether he wanted to convince himself or Kurt. "He loves torturing Neville. They won't be done until next hour, when we'll be in a different class."

"Someone's going to tell them."

"Rachel will keep them quiet."

Blaine led Kurt up to the seventh floor. He reached a place in the hall and started pacing. When doors appeared, Kurt muttered, "The Room of Requirement. I've never been in here before."

"I haven't since Dumbledore's Army." Blaine fell onto one of the chairs the room provided. "I'm sorry, I just needed to talk to you."

Kurt sat on the chair opposite and began pouring the tea the room had so considerately chosen to give them. "About anything in particular?"

"No. We just don't get the chance now, with all the shit that's been going on. I hardly can glance at you in the hallways."

"I know," Kurt sighed and took a sip of tea. "It's been even worse since the 'fraternizing of Slytherins with lesser houses' has been discouraged."

Blaine put his cup down, stood, and pulled Kurt into his arms, causing the taller boy to drop his tea to the floor. "God, I miss you, Kurt."

After recovering from the shock of spilled tea, Kurt returned the hug. "I miss you, too."

They just held each other for several more moments before pulling away. "Sorry about your tea."

Kurt smiled. "It's fine. There's another cup. Apparently, this room compensated for your clumsiness."

Blaine smiled back through tears. "I miss your sarcasm."

Kurt laughed. After a moment, he became more serious. "How are things for you? I've managed to stay pretty under the radar. Snape doesn't like me as much as Malfoy or Goyle, who do his bidding fairly readily, but he still likes me better than most of the other houses by virtue of the blood purity non-sense."

"Okay, actually. Again, he hates the Gryffindors pretty much on principle, but Neville, Ginny and some others cause more trouble, and therefore get more attention."

"And Mercedes? I haven't seen her."

"She's alright. We spend a lot of time talking about how we miss singing and pretty much anyone who's not in our house."

"I miss her, too."

"Rachel?"

"She's pretty good. She spends a lot of time with St. James. I assume Finn's taking it hard, but I don't ever see him." Kurt finally broke down, covering his face with his hands. Blaine moved over to Kurt, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. "I can't believe I'm not allowed to talk to my own step-brother, just because he's a half-blood Hufflepuff. It's ridiculous. The only people I talk to now are Rachel and Santana. And, practicing torture on first-years-I don't even-I can't think of what I'd do if Neville hadn't stood up to them."

"I know, I know. I wish…well, you know what I wish." Blaine nudged Kurt over, so they fit in the same chair, so he could hold him properly.

"I want Hogwarts back." Kurt whispered, brokenly.

"Me, too."

They clung to each other for several minutes, before they knew they had to leave. Blaine pressed a kiss to Kurt's mouth, and they tasted the salt of each other's tears before they ran their separate ways, hoping they weren't caught.

* * *

><p>As soon as Kurt entered the Slytherin Common Room, Rachel ushered him to a chair in a secluded corner.<p>

"Where did you and Blaine go today?"

"Room of Requirements." He whispered. He trusted Rachel, but not too many others to keep his secret.

"Kurt, that's dangerous. Do you know what would have happened if Carrow had come back and realized you weren't there?" Her eyes were wide and bright, and she looked legitimately terrified.

He let out an exasperated sigh, "Yes, Rachel, I do. But, I have been waiting for someone like Blaine my entire life, and just when I get that and can overcome the prejudices most have about gay men, a wizard who has views diametrically opposed to my own about blood purity takes over the school and separates us for a completely different reason. Rachel, I've hardly seen my boyfriend for MONTHS. I can't talk to him anymore, and I miss it! I miss not being able to hold hands in the hallway, kiss quietly around the corner, and just TALK! You don't know how hard that is."

"I do." She said quietly.

"No, you don't! You've had three boyfriends since fourth year, and now you're dating someone in our house! You don't have to deal with the separation!"

"I miss Finn." She hissed, and for the first time, Kurt noticed that her eyes were shining with tears.

"Rachel," he began slowly, "Are you regretting leaving Finn?"

She nodded. "I really…I figured out-I-I'm kind of-I love him, Kurt." She covered her face with her hands.

"Then why are you still with St. James?"

"I'm scared. Jesse is…more willing to do things to stay ahead."

"Like practice the Cruciatus Curse on first years." Kurt interrupted with a sneer.

"Yes…He doesn't really want to, he just wouldn't object, I think." The girl hazarded a glance at Jesse St. James, who was chatting with Blaise Zabini, across the common room. "But, being with him, I keep thinking of Finn's sweetness and loyalty-"

"He's a Hufflepuff, after all."

"I know! And I want to apologize to him! Make up with him at least, and maybe get back together with him, if he'll have me! I want to try, but I can't talk to him, and I can hardly even make eye contact!"

"I'm sorry, Rachel." Kurt reached out and took her hand.

They sat in the relative silence in the common room, until the voice of Headmaster Snape echoed through the all the halls and chambers of the castle. "All students will report to the Great Hall immediately. You will walk through the hallways in a quick and orderly fashion. Failure to do so, will result in punishment of the severest degree."

Whispers and chatter erupted throughout the common room. Rachel's jaw clenched. She gripped Kurt's hand tighter, until they filed out, and she dropped it in accordance with new school policies that forbade student contact. Without Rachel's hand in his, Kurt felt cold, as he walked through the torch lit passages.

* * *

><p>In the Great Hall, Kurt situated himself between Rachel and Astoria Greengrass, a witch a couple years younger than them. Pansy Parkinson sat across the table, and Jesse St. James sat on the other side of Rachel.<p>

The Headmaster walked slowly down the main aisles between the tables. Kurt internally sneered at the man's greasy, black hair. Even when Kurt liked him as a professor, his hair had always driven him up a wall. Now that he was a servant to Voldemort, who destroyed Kurt's beloved school, Kurt hated him. Kurt scanned the room, hoping to meet Blaine's eyes, but when he found Blaine's face, it was staring at the stone table, not looking up at anything. If Kurt tried, he could make out Blaine's tears across the room.

"Harry Potter has been sighted." As the man spoke in his low, greasy voice, several voices erupted, talking excitedly. Snape silenced those who spoke with an icy glare, "If anyone has information of his location, step forward now. If anyone tries to withhold information or conceal his whereabouts, he or she will be punished accordingly."

Several students around Kurt began turning their heads scanning for the boy. Rachel grasped Kurt's hand under the table, and they both bowed their heads.

"Miss Berry." Rachel gasped, as the Headmaster came up behind her.

"Y-yes, sir."

"Are you hiding anything?"

Kurt saw Jesse turn to Rachel in surprise out of the corner of his eye. He kept his face toward the table.

"No, sir." Rachel whimpered.

"THEN PLEASE, KINDLY REMOVE YOUR HAND FROM MR. HUMMEL'S!" Snape shouted, causing the two of them to jump slightly. Rachel pulled her hand from Kurt's. He clenched his fists into two balls at his side, as the Headmaster swooped away.

Jesse looked a little confused. "You know he's gay, right Rachel?"

Kurt glared, and Rachel snapped, hissing, "Yes, Jesse, I know that. Kurt is my friend. I can hold his hand if I want."

Jesse put up his hands in conceit, "Whatever, Rach, fine."

Just as Jesse turned away, a cold voice entered Kurt's, and judging by the screams around him, everyone else's, head. Beyond the screams, and his own pounding heart, Kurt could only really understand, "Give me Harry Potter, and I will leave the castle untouched."

When the voice stopped, Kurt shivered.

Kurt snapped his head up, when Pansy shrieked, "But he's there! Potter there! Someone grab him!"

He looked to the blank wall, where Pansy was pointing in a moment of shock, before he turned back to the girl, whispering, "Pansy, shut up!"

Jesse leaned over Rachel to him. "Give it a rest, Hummel, she's got the right idea."

"Jesse!" Rachel's eyes widened, and she pulled slightly away from him.

"Thank you, Miss Parkinson, you will leave the Hall first with Mr. Filch, if the rest of your house could follow." Professor McGonagall strode over, grabbing Pansy by the back of her robes, forcing her up. Slytherin house began to file out.

Kurt jostled about the students, until he reached the edge of the group. Finally, he caught Blaine's eye, just before he was swept away and out of the Hall.

While there had been order before Voldemort's speech, students were now jostling and stepping over themselves to get back to the common room. Kurt shut his eyes, memorizing Blaine's and the determination that had been etched on it. Suddenly, his eyes snapped open. He looked around quickly, found Rachel, grabbed her hand, and dragged her back down the hall.

"Kurt, what are you doing? Where are we going?" Rachel tugged on his hand until he stopped and turned around.

"What do you think? We're going to help defend Hogwarts!" Kurt was about to turn around, when he stopped, as Rachel paled.

"Kurt…I can't…" Rachel stared at the ground.

"What? Why?"

"Kurt, we're not-it's too dangerous. I won't be able to do anything. I can't-"

"Rachel!" Kurt looked at her incredulously, "You're one of, if not the, smartest witch of our year!"

"In a classroom!" She protested, "It's different! It's not…not this. I can't!"

"What did you think all those lessons were for?" Kurt put a hand on her shoulder and bent down to look the tiny girl in the eye, "Do you think we learned defensive spells just to put the drunks from the Hog's Head in their place? No, Rachel! This is the best practical test, we're ever going to get!"

"No, Kurt!" She began to pull away, but Kurt maintained his grip on her hand.

"Rachel, all out friends are going to be out there!"

"Kurt!"

"Blaine is going to be fighting. Mercedes, Quinn, Tina, Puck, Mike! Brittany! Ginny and Neville, who you secretly admire! Luna! You always liked Luna!"

Rachel nodded, looking back at the ground, a tear forming in her eye.

"And, Finn! Rachel, I guarantee you that Finn will be out there."

She looked up at him. "I-I…" She clenched her eyes closed.

Kurt sighed and let go of her hand. "Fine," he began backing away, "But, seriously, Rachel, of all the things I've had problems with over the years. Of all the faults I thought you had, I never once thought you'd just sit on the sidelines and wait for other people to do things for you." He turned and began running down the noisy hall, full of escaping students of all houses and the beginnings of explosions.

"Kurt!"

Kurt turned back around to see the girl.

"Wait for me!" She sprinted up and took his hand. Kurt smiled, and the two ran back towards the fray.

* * *

><p>By the time Kurt and Rachel reached the Great Hall again, people were dividing into groups. Kurt let go of Rachel's hand and ran in search of Blaine. "Good luck, Kurt" the girl called out. And, Kurt returned the wish.<p>

"Finn!" Kurt stopped when he saw the towering figure of his step-brother.

Finn was following Professor Sprout to the Astronomy Tower, but he turned to smile at Kurt. Kurt grinned, remembering just how much he had missed that bright smile.

"Hey, bro!" Finn took a step towards Kurt.

"Finn, we've got to get to the Astronomy Tower, now!" Dean Thomas called.

The friendly giant looked over his shoulder. "Oh, right! Shoot." Turning back to Kurt, "I've got to go, but it's great to see you for once."

"I know." Kurt said sadly.

"Later!" Finn called over his shoulder, as he ran to catch up with his group.

Kurt waved to Finn's retreating back. He never thought he would have bonded with Finn as much as he had. Even when he thought he had wanted Finn romantically, objectively he didn't know what they would share. When those feelings had passed, and they had become brothers, Finn's unceasing determination broke down many of Kurt's walls, and Kurt's defensive nature led him to protect Finn though everything. Somehow, their shared loss of a parent, Kurt's mother having been murdered when he was an infant, and Finn's father being the victim of an explosion due to ineffective Ministry regulations, had brought them even closer.

"Mr. Hummel, I thought I ordered the Slytherins back to their house." Kurt found himself face to face with Professor McGonagall, who had her lips pressed into a thin line.

"Professor, please," Kurt begged, "I can fight! I want to defend the castle."

The transfiguration teacher allowed the smallest hint of a smile to grace her lips. "Alright then." She nodded towards the groups of students, splitting off to protect different parts of the castle.

"Kurt!" Kurt turned and suddenly felt the wind knocked out of him, as Blaine pulled into a bone-crushing hug.

After the shock wore off, Kurt wrapped his arms firmly around his boyfriend. He inhaled deeply, breathing in the smell of pine trees and the ashes from the fireplace that lingered on Blaine's skin and robes.

"I knew you'd come. I knew you'd fight, love." Blaine whispered into his ear.

Reluctantly, Kurt pulled away, grasping Blaine's arms and looking into his eyes. "Well, I couldn't let you have all the fun, could I?" Kurt spoke softly, and Blaine smiled. Blaine pulled him, kissing him hard for a moment.

"I love you." Blaine pulled away.

"I love you, too." Kurt nodded, tears shining in his eyes.

"Blaine, come on!" Fred Weasley called him.

"Stop snogging your boyfriend, and let's go!" George called, too, smirking.

Blaine followed them, giving Kurt's hand one final squeeze before he went.

* * *

><p>Kurt, along with Brittany, Mike, and some other students, followed McGonagall up to Ravenclaw Tower.<p>

They stood by the railing, looking out at the clear, blue magical shield that surrounded the castle. Kurt took a deep breath, and tried to keep the shudder in his throat at bay as he exhaled. He glanced around him, and saw that Mike's hands clenched white around the rail.

In the silence, Kurt jumped at the sudden loud slam of the door. A tall, young woman with long, dark hair entered.

"Santana!" Brittany squealed and ran to the brunette, wrapping her arms around her.

Santana stiffened for a moment before hugging her back, closing her eyes as she did.

"I'm glad you're here." The blonde pulled back and smiled, with a happily blank expression. Santana grinned, showing straight, white teeth, and opened her mouth to talk, but Brittany interrupted, "Artie can't fight because his legs don't work, but he's helping Madame Pomfrey fix people."

Santana's smile fell. She let go of Brittany's arm and walked to join the others. Brittany furrowed her brow before following.

"Miss Lopez?" McGonagall questioned. "I didn't expect-"

"I followed the Slug back. I couldn't let these wimps," She gestured with a wave to the other students, "Get all the credit."

McGonagall sighed and shook her head, but nodded, telling Santana to take a place next to Kurt.

"Are you the only other Slytherin to come back?" Kurt asked.

"No. There were a handful of us. I saw you drag Berry, and I thought it would really suck if Berry became a hero and not me." Her voice was nonchalant, but her eyes were trained straight ahead, and her mouth was set in a determined line. Kurt swore that her eyes shone lightly, trying to hold back tears.

"You came for Britt, didn't you?"

Santana turned to glare at him. "You know, Hummel, you and Curls aren't the only people who think of Hogwarts as home. In fact there are a lot of people who have it worse than you."

"I'm sorry." Kurt turned away with a raised eyebrow. "I didn't mean to question your motives."

"And, I don't care about Britt."

Kurt looked at her, before deciding it was hopeless and turning back to look outside.

* * *

><p>Kurt swallowed hard, as he saw the shield begin to crumble. Brittany, a few feet away from him, whimpered.<p>

"Brittany, if you're too scared to fight, you still have time to escape through the Room of Requirements."

Brittany turned to speak, but gaped at Santana for a moment.

"San, do you really think that's necessary?" Kurt hissed at her.

"I want to fight." The Hufflepuff girl muttered, hardly loud enough to hear.

Outside, there was a large crash and several shouts. From his place on the tower, Kurt saw the Death Eaters swarm like ants onto the castle grounds. Black-clad spots flooded onto the quidditch pitch and into the courtyard. Kurt shuddered, as he was able to make out the outlines of several acromantulas coming over the hill.

The Death Eaters scattered, as they met the first line of defense: stone statues, professors, and several students. There was a bright cry, as giants crushed people, while striding forward. All too soon, many of the attackers reached the base of the castle.

Shrieks of spells echoed from the bottom of the turret, and ropes shot from ends of wands, and about a dozen men and women began to climb.

Now, the students led by McGonagall, began to fight back. Mike Chang sent down many stunning spells, but sadly his many years as a Ravenclaw chaser guaranteed nothing about for his accuracy, and many spells missed. Brittany cast her trademark spell, one that produced colorful sparks, which burned the eyes of many of the Death Eaters. Those climbing the lines stopped and blinked furiously, but the spell only slowed them down.

"Kurt, help me cut the ropes." Santana screamed over the cacophony.

With a quick nod, Kurt pointed his wand towards a rope's end, shouting "Diffindo!" Four or five of the climbers fell.

"DEPULSO!" A gravelly voice yelled, and a Ravenclaw student was sent hurtling backwards, causing many others to lose focus and run back from their window. Death Eaters that hadn't fallen made their way over the edge.

"Pull back!" McGonagall cried like a general leading her troops. She and the students ran back, fleeing the common room, and running down the steps of Ravenclaw Tower.

The Death Eaters followed them, many laughing and taunting the students as they ran. On the steps, McGonagall turned around to fight holding off two large men.

Brittany ran, mincing down the stairs, occasionally turning to fire a spell. When her back was turned a large, blonde Death Eater aimed at her. Santana ran between the man and girl, crying "Protego!" The man's smile fell, but Santana grinned. As Brittany continued down, Santana dueled with Thorfinn Rowle. Rowle growled in frustration, when Santana, laughing, deflected his curse.

Hearing Rowle, a second Death Eater turned to Santana. With a flash of green light, the girl fell. The two Death Eaters cackled and followed the others, having slowed down to fight.

Brittany never had turned back around.

* * *

><p>When Voldemort called the cease-fire, Kurt was covered in dirt and sweat. He scanned the Great Hall for his boyfriend. He saw the curly-headed boy slouching against a wall behind a group of people with red hair sobbing. Kurt couldn't make out who they were gathered around, but he sprinted over, gathering Blaine in his arms and kissing him deeply.<p>

Blaine wound his hand into Kurt's hair, as Kurt pushed him against the stone wall. Kurt pulled away, as his breath hitched, holding back a sob, just smelling the blood from a cut across Blaine's cheek. Blaine held him.

"Do you know who's died?" Kurt whispered, afraid of being heard, and afraid of the answer.

"Well…Fred." Blaine choked on the name, and let go of Kurt, taking a few steps forward to gesture to the Weasley family in front of them. He wiped his eyes. "I don't know about anyone else, yet. They're still moving the bodies."

"Come on, we should try to clean up before Voldemort calls to start the battle again." Kurt pulled Blaine by the hand to take him to the Slytherin dorms, where they could find a sink.

* * *

><p>Across the Great Hall from the Weasley's, Brittany knelt by Santana's body, which had been moved from the Ravenclaw Tower staircase. She wasn't crying but only staring at the brunette. She conjured a purple iris and laid it across the corpse.<p>

Artie, confined to a magically driven wheelchair, since an accident as a child, rolled over to her.

She didn't look up at him.

"Umm, Britt?"

After a few more seconds, she looked at him.

"I know-I know this isn't the time really to tell you how much I care about you, but I'm afraid that after today, there may never be another time." He laughed nervously.

The blonde Hufflepuff smiled a small smile.

"You must be in a lot of pain, because of Santana, and I am really sorry. Just-um…just know, I am always here for you." He swallowed. "I'll leave you now." He began to go away, but Brittany reached out to take his hand.

"Just because there's a hole in my heart, doesn't mean it's empty." She gave his hand a squeeze and smiled sadly.

He returned both the squeeze and the smile.

* * *

><p>"Do you think Harry's going to go meet him?" Kurt asked, running a hand through his ruffled hair.<p>

They sat against a wall in a corridor near the Great Hall. Blaine held Kurt's hand in his, tracing the line of his palm with his index finger, wondering if he had payed attention in Divination, if he would know anything. They had helped each other clean their faces and arms, but had given up on clothes, as they were torn and bloodied, and would soon be returning to the fight.

"Blaine?" Kurt repeated, as Blaine hadn't responded.

With a sigh, Blaine answered, "I don't see why he wouldn't. He's a Gryffindor, after all, and he's always been one for insane risks."

"Sounds like a Gryffindor." Kurt smirked.

"Hey!" Indignant, Blaine pulled Kurt closer, until Kurt rested his head on Blaine's shoulder. "Gryffindors aren't always reckless, you know."

"Just most of the time."

"No! I'm not!"

"Excuse me, you had the entire choir burst into Transfiguration last year so you could serenade Michael Corner after talking to him twice! The guy then had to very awkwardly tell you he wasn't gay."

"Well, I didn't know!"

"He dated both Ginny Weasley and Cho Chang!"

"Ugh, fine!" Blaine groaned. "You're never going to let me live that down are you?"

"Never." Kurt kissed Blaine's cheek, before sighing, "Unless we die tonight. Then, I might."

"Don't. Please." Blaine pleaded.

"Alright, sorry." Kurt glanced at the clock that hung near the Great Hall. "The hour's nearly up."

"I know." Blaine still kept his arm firmly wrapped around Kurt.

"We should go."

"I know." Blaine didn't move.

Kurt leaned far enough from Blaine to look in his eyes. With a look of understanding between them, Blaine leaned forward kissing Kurt one last time, before they both stood and returned to the Hall.

* * *

><p>Once they entered the large room, they saw groups of people whispering to each other. Suddenly, a chorus of cackling laughter came form outside, causing the teachers and students to run out.<p>

"What's going on?" Blaine called out.

"Not sure." Tina answered.

They all ran outside. Kurt gasped when he saw Voldemort followed by his remaining troops. Kurt turned into Blaine, who wrapped an arm around him. They both saw the young man, who looked tiny, dwarfed by the arms of the half-giant carrying him. Hagrid hung his head.

"Harry Potter is dead!" The high, piercing voice rang out.

"No!" Kurt heard the voice of Ginny Weasley. He turned to see her try to run, only stopped by her father.

Blaine tried to calm himself, but he couldn't steady his breaths.

As soon as Neville ran forward, quickly being stunned and petrified, Kurt turned back into Blaine mumbling , "No, oh no, oh no…" into Blaine's shoulder.

Kurt clutched Blaine's shirt, doing everything he could to block out the voice that mocked Neville and proclaimed the end of all houses but Slytherin. Kurt knew his tears were soaking through the shoulder of Blaine's robes, but he couldn't care. It was over. Everything he had ever known would die. Hogwarts, his home, would be oppressive and dark, and Fred and any others who had died had died in vain. His mother, a sacrifice of the First Wizarding War, killed by Walden Macnair, had died in vain.

Sobs wracked through Kurt's body, and Blaine's arm tightened around him. Blaine was the only solid thing holding him to the world. He couldn't find Finn in the crowd, even when he was looking, and he prayed, but couldn't believe he would ever see his father, or even Carole, again. Blaine was everything, now.

A horse-like cry echoed through the air, and the and a shock ran through the crowd. "Oh, Merlin's beard!" Blaine nearly screamed, pulling away from Kurt.

"Wha-?" Kurt looked at his boyfriend, who was wearing a disbelieving smile.

Blaine pointed, "The centaurs!"

"Oh my goodness," Kurt breathed, "Is that a giant?"

The body in Hagrid's arms fell and began to run.

"He's alive!" Bellatrix shrieked in horror.

Harry quickly disappeared.

The battle had begun again.

* * *

><p>Death Eaters charged, pushing their way into the castle. The defenders ran, defending doors and casting spells to slow the attack. In the commotion, Kurt lost sight of Blaine.<p>

Back in the Great Hall, the tall brunette found himself dueling a muscular man, who was a good deal taller than him. For several minutes, Kurt matched each jinx.

The man, who looked very much like the executioner who came to the school years ago, growled, as Kurt blocked his spell.

"You're Burt Hummel's kid!" The man cackled.

"I-I-" Kurt sputtered, barely dodging another curse at the mention of his father.

"Ever gotten over your mom's death, baby-face?"

Kurt tried to stun him, but the older wizard blocked it. "How do you-?"

"Who do you think killed her?" The Death Eater sneered.

Kurt had many dreams as a child about meeting and killing Walden Macnair, avenging his mother, but now when the time came, he was routed to the spot.

As soon as he gathered his senses to raise his wand, Macnair shouted, "Expelliarmus!" And Kurt's wand went flying. As he tried to dive for it, the black-haired man caught him by the throat. With his hands wrapped around the boy's windpipe, he snarled, "It's so pathetic when pure-blood Slytherin is reduced to a queer blood-traitor."

Kurt sputtered and gasped for air, as Macnair threw him against the stone wall and pointed his wand at the stone, crying, "Confringo!"

The wall exploded, and Kurt screamed as the rubble fell around him.

* * *

><p>After helping Wes, David, and Neville, fight off some Death Eaters he didn't recognize, Blaine sprinted into the Great Hall beaming. They were winning! Granted, he knew a lot of it was because they had many more people, but he didn't care. He was a Gryffindor! While Slytherins and Ravenclaws would be smart and manipulate things to win, Gryffindors, and to an extent, Hufflepuffs, would just keep going, beating at something until it gave in.<p>

"Not my daughter, you bitch!" Blaine turned at Molly Weasley's screech, and in a flash of light, he saw Bellatrix Lestrange fall.

He ran forward, until Wes grabbed his arm. "Blaine, get BACK!" Suddenly, Wes pulled him towards the wall.

"Stupid Gryffindor, thinking you're immortal." The asian boy muttered.

"Just because you're a Ravenclaw, Wes-" Blaine stopped talking, when he noticed the hush around him.

Blaine stared, as Harry Potter and Lord Voldemort circled each other. As terrifying as it was, Blaine felt like there was something incredible about the reunion of the two great nemeses.

He listened, but he didn't quite understand what they were saying. Something about wands and masters and Draco Malfoy of all people, but none of it really made sense to him. All Blaine could feel was the electrical energy that ran like a current through his body.

"Avada Kedavra!"

"Expelliarmus!"

The entire hall gasped. There was a deafening crash and a blinding light, causing Blaine to cover his ears and close his eyes. The Hall then filled with a silence. Blaine looked up.

Voldemort stumbled. Right in front of them, his body seemed to wither and crumble. There was a strong gust of wind, and he was gone.

After what seemed like an eternity, some student across the large room, shouted, "Hooray for Potter!"

The entire body of students, professors, and families erupted in a wonderfully cacophonous frenzy of celebration.

* * *

><p>Blaine helped Wes stand, as he had collapsed, laughing hysterically in joy. He smiled to himself, walking through the crowd.<p>

He caught sight of the young, bespectacled hero and ran full-speed up to him, wrapping his arms around him.

"Blaine!" Harry nearly fell over in shock.

Blaine pulled back, slightly apologetic, but still ecstatic. "Harry, sorry, but I-you did it. I-I can't even…Congratulations, I guess. I'm just-I. Thank you."

Harry smiled at his fellow Gryffindor's lack of words. "It's fine. But, you shouldn't thank me. Everyone did so much." He turned to look at the Hall.

"I know, but…well, I can't even-"

"Have you seen Ron or Hermione?" Blaine was grateful, when Harry cut off his rambling.

"I'm sorry, not recently."

"Thanks anyway." And then The Boy-Who-Lived disappeared in the masses.

Blaine continued to walk around the rubble that edged the Great Hall in a state of mild delirium.

"Oh, Merlin, help me move him!" Mercedes's panicked cry, roused Blaine.

Blaine felt all his happiness drain out of him, as he saw a pale boy with brunette locks under several heavy rocks. Blood was streaked across Kurt's head and face. No. This couldn't happen. He couldn't lose Kurt. Blaine ran forward, throwing his body weight onto the rocks, as Mike and Puck dragged the thin, limp body onto clean ground.

Once Kurt had been moved, Blaine let the rock fall. He didn't notice Mercedes's horrified face, as he stumbled back two steps before collapsing to his knees. No, no, no, no, no, no, no. Blaine just stared at Kurt, his Kurt. A convulsion came over his body as tears fell from his eyes. He leaned forward, his hands planted on the ground to steady him, and let out a keening whine, when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

He turned around to see Rachel, whose face was very sober and eyes shiny. "At least-" her voice choked in her throat, and several tears ran down her cheek, "At least he's with Finn, now."

She fell to the ground and wrapped her arms around Blaine. They cried together.

Tina turned into Mike. Mercedes just stood frozen next to Puck. Quinn knelt down next to him.

"Wait!" Quinn nearly screamed. "He has a pulse. He has a pulse!"

Those around him looked up. Whether Rachel had let go or not, he wasn't really sure, but Blaine tore himself away and nearly tripped over himself, as he knelt next to Kurt. Quinn took his hand, placing it against Kurt's white throat. There was a soft fluttering against his fingers.

"Someone get Madame Pomfrey, or Artie, or someone!" Blaine shouted. Then he leaned in to Kurt's ear and whispered, "Kurt, Kurt love, please wake up. Please."

Artie had quickly rolled over. "Try to get him to drink this." He handed Blaine a small vial.

Blaine tipped it into Kurt's mouth and whimpered, "Kurt, please, please, please wake up. I need you."

Kurt coughed and sputtered, heaving himself into a sitting position. He looked at his boyfriend, revealing his bright blue-green eyes. "Blaine?"

Without a word, Blaine let out the breath he hadn't realized he was holding and pulled Kurt into his arms.

"Agh! Stop, Blaine, my arm!" Kurt clutched his forearm.

Sheepishly, Blaine pulled away and looked back at Artie, who pointed his wand at Kurt's arm, "Episkey!" After a moment, he continued, "How do you feel?"

Kurt flexed his arm. "Better…woozy."

Artie reached into his bag. "Blood-replenishing potion." He explained. "And use this to clean the wounds on your head." He handed the vials to Kurt and Blaine. "These should fix you up, but you should still probably stop by the Hospital Wing to check with Madame Pomfrey." He rolled away to find others who needed help.

Kurt drank the draught, while Blaine conjured bandages, cleaned, and wrapped the wound on Kurt's forehead.

Many minutes later, Kurt smiled at Blaine. "You need to work on the Prince Charming act. I don't think Snow White would appreciate excruciating pain by jostling of broken arms."

Blaine said nothing and threw himself around Kurt again. This time, Kurt didn't flinch, but wrapped his arms around Blaine as well. Blaine sobbed into Kurt's neck. "You're okay. You're okay. You're okay."

"Yes, love, I'm fine. We're both fine." Kurt whispered to Blaine, running a hand up and down his back. He tried his best to be soothing, but really, he just sounded relieved.

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine took Artie's advice, and within a half-hour, Kurt was lying on a hospital bed. Madame Pomfrey had told him to rest until he finished a second dose of Blood-Replenishing potion, but had otherwise found him well.<p>

Distantly, Kurt heard her complimenting Artie, "Really, Mr. Abrams, your potions and healing spells are wonderful! I will be very surprised if St. Mungo's doesn't hire you immediately after your graduation. You will be an excellent healer." Her voice faded down the hallway.

Blaine watched Kurt silently, as the other boy slowly drank his potion.

"Who died?"

Blaine was startled by Kurt's sudden question. "What?"

Kurt turned to Blaine. "I saw bodies, but in my haze the only person I know we lost is Fred Weasley. Who else?"

"Kurt, I don't want to have to be the one-"

"Blaine, please. Hearing it from someone else won't make it any easier on me."

"Well, Bellatrix Lestrange." Blaine forced a chuckle, trying not to address the subject. "And a bunch of Death Eaters I didn't know, though I bet you don't care about that-"

"I do." Kurt cut him off, looking borderline angry. "Blaine they were bad, some of them were evil, but they were still people. Whether or not I think they deserve to die, and some do, it should be acknowledged. Be serious about this, please."

"I'm sorry, I just-"

"I know." Kurt reached out to take his hand. "Just, please, keep going."

Blaine took a deep breath. "Colin Creevey. I don't know if you know-knew him. He was a Gryffindor in our year."

"He was the one that took the pictures, right?" Kurt frowned in thought.

"Yeah, him. And, Lavender Brown. She was Ron Weasley's former grilfriend."

"I remember her." He paused. "Who else?"

"Santana's gone."

"Oh no…" Kurt blinked back a tear and quickly asked, "How is Brittany taking it?"

"Pretty well, I think. I saw her with Artie."

"She could never choose between those two…"

"Well, now she doesn't have to." Blaine sounded sad.

"Keep going."

"Professor Snape."

"What?" Kurt was genuinely surprised.

"Yeah. Voldemort killed him. Apparently, he was a good guy all along. Harry said something, but I don't completely understand." He realized his rambling and stopped. They sat in silence a minute longer before Blaine closed his eyes. "Professor Lupin."

Kurt inhaled sharply. Remus Lupin had always been a favorite professor, as the only really competent Defense Against the Dark Arts professors he really remembered. When he found out Lupin's secret, it bothered him less than he thought it should have.

"And, his wife, too."

Kurt wiped his eyes. "That-that's horrible. I didn't even know he was married."

"He was." Blaine's hands idly played with Kurt's bed sheet. He was now not quite looking Kurt in the eye. "They just had a kid, too, apparently."

"Oh, Merlin." Kurt's breath hitched, and he wiped at his eyes. "That-that's…" Kurt trailed off.

"I know." Blaine took Kurt's hand, but still didn't look at him. "I didn't know a lot of the others."

Kurt turned to look at Blaine, but the curly-haired boy still refused to meet his eyes. "Blaine, what are you hiding?"

Blaine's eyes snapped up. "No, Kurt, please." His voice hitched. He pulled his hands away from Kurt and covered his eyes, resting his head in his hands. He didn't want to tell Kurt.

"WHO?" Kurt insisted loudly.

Blaine still didn't look at Kurt, as he whispered, "Finn."

Kurt felt all the air knocked out of his lungs. "What?"

"Finn's dead." He finally looked up at Kurt. His own eyes were wet, but he saw Kurt was blinking hard.

"Finn." Kurt inhaled and doubled over, covering his face in his hands. His shoulders shook with sobs.

Blaine clambered onto the bed and wrapped his arms around Kurt, who grabbed his arm. Blaine let the tears stream from his eyes, as Kurt did the same. He tried to hold the shaking boy together, but he knew he couldn't, which hurt him more than he wanted to admit.

* * *

><p>They had fallen asleep in each other's arms. The only reason they woke up that night was Madame Pomfrey nudging them and saying, "Sorry, dears, but we need this bed for some other students."<p>

Kurt nodded. Blaine slid off the bed, and Kurt followed, after putting his shoes on.

"Oh, Mr. Hummel, this owl came for you." Madame Pomfrey handed Kurt a letter with a navy blue seal. In the wax, the letters "EAH" were written in swirling script.

"Thank you." Kurt took the letter. He looked up at Blaine. "It's from my dad." The seal had been his mother's. Burt had used it for every owl he sent since Elizabeth Alexandra Hummel's death.

Blaine stood silently, as Kurt scanned the letter. "He and Carole will be here in about an hour."

Blaine nodded, "I think McGonagall sent a letter to families who lost someone."

Kurt wiped his eyes as more tears fell. "Dammit."

Blaine embraced him firmly. When he pulled back a moment later, he spoke softly, "We should go out to meet them."

Kurt took a deep breath, and said, "Okay," and they began to walk down the halls.

The only sound was the fall of their footsteps on the stone passageways. Kurt glanced at Blaine then ahead of him, then back at Blaine.

"You haven't told me how you are, love."

"I'm sorry?" Blaine turned to him.

"Blaine," Kurt spoke slowly, "As upset as I am about Finn and Professor Lupin…and I guess Professor Snape, you honestly lost many more friends than I have. You were closer to the Weasleys, to Lavender, and to Colin. You were at least on friendlier terms with Santana, and you weren't brothers, but you were good friends with Finn. You've been sitting with me, while I cry, and…well, I guess I thought you'd be more upset."

Blaine answered thoughtfully. "I suppose I am."

"Suppose?" Kurt asked, incredulously.

"I-wait, I mean, of course I am." He stopped walking and took Kurt's hand. "I just…" He paused. "Kurt, I thought you were dead. I don't know how long it was before Quinn realized you weren't-"

"Good Ravenclaw." He smirked.

"Seriously, Kurt. I don't know how long it was, but all I could think was I had lost the most important person in my life."

Kurt opened his mouth and looked at the ground. Blaine stepped forward, hooked his fingers under Kurt's chin, forcing his love to look at him. "I mean it, Kurt. You know I haven't been close to my parents for years now. I have wonderful friends, but you're my best friend, and I'm in love with you. When I thought you were dead, I couldn't think of anything else, and when you woke up, I was just…I was just relieved. Maybe I'm still in shock and relieved. Maybe I'm just excited that Harry Potter defeated Lord Voldemort, but as upset as I know I should be, I'm okay." He frowned pensively, "Maybe in a week, I'll realize everyone who was lost, and I'll break down, I don't know. But, right now at least, I'm okay."

Blaine stroked Kurt's jaw softly and then brushed away a couple tears that had fallen, as he spoke. Kurt leaned forward to press their lips together. When they pulled away, Kurt whispered, "I love you."

Blaine smiled slightly. "I love you, too."

* * *

><p>"Your parents aren't coming to Hogwarts?" Kurt asked as they sat in the Great Hall waiting for Burt and Carole.<p>

"I don't think so…" Blaine shook his head. "I guess they'll probably be waiting for me at King's Cross."

"You guess…" The lack of conviction in Blaine's voice made Kurt hesitate, but Blaine continued.

"They were never thrilled once I was sorted into Gryffindor. 'Troublemakers came from that house,' they said. Then, once I came out, they hardly spoke to me. A Gryffindor was acceptable, but once I wouldn't be extending their beautiful little pure-blood line…well, let's say things were really bad that summer."

Kurt tightened his grip on Blaine's hand. He wanted Blaine to tell him about that summer, but he decided it wasn't the time to ask.

"And to be honest, I don't know how much I want to be part of them anymore. They weren't really Death Eaters or anything, but I'm pretty sure they thought Voldemort had some good ideals. I don't know if I can go home to that for much longer." Blaine sounded resigned.

"Blaine, you know I'll help you, if I can."

Blaine kissed Kurt's cheek. "I know, love. But, I'm stuck there for at least one more year, until we graduate. I'm technically of age, but I can't afford books and supplies without them."

"Okay-" Kurt fell silent and stared ahead of him. "They're here…Dad and Carole…"

Blaine looked up to see a balding man in worn, but clean robes, followed by a woman with reddish-brown hair.

Kurt started hyperventilating and speaking really quickly, "They know about Finn, right? They have to. What if they don't? What can I say? I can't tell Carole her son is dead. I just can't."

"Kurt, they know. Carole's wiping her eyes." Blaine nodded at the couple.

"Of course, you're right. Come with me?" Kurt looked at Blaine, trying be hopeful, but with obvious anxiety underneath.

"Always."

Kurt took two steps towards his father and step-mother, before he started crying again, and he nearly sobbed, "Daddy."

Burt turned to him and relief flooded the older man's face. Kurt sprinted forward and hugged his father very tightly.

"You're alright. You're alright, Kurt." Burt whispered into Kurt's hair. He pulled back, and Kurt sniffed again, when he realized his father was crying. "They told us about Finn, but they didn't say anything about you. I didn't know if you were- I mean, I just-I didn't want to think, but-"

"I know, Dad." Kurt interrupted his father, because he knew he couldn't hold it together, if his father really broke down.

Burt smiled, "A lot of people talked about how brave you were in the battle. I am so proud of you."

"We both are." Carole stepped forward putting a hand on Kurt's shoulder, as Burt turned to greet Blaine. Her eyes were red and swollen, but she still looked like the perfect, warm, inviting mother-figure.

Kurt took a deep breath. Finn had assimilated their family much more easily than Kurt had. Carole was mum, and Burt became dad, as soon as the two were married. To Kurt, Burt had always been his father, but in his mind, as much as he loved Carole, she hadn't taken the place of mother. She had remained Carole to him, and he had always been grateful that she allowed him that.

"I'm sorry," Kurt whispered. "I'm sorry, that I survived instead of your son." He looked down, before he was jerked into Carole's arms.

"Oh, darling, you are my son, too. If we had lost you, do you really think I'd be any less upset?"

Kurt inhaled deeply, and Carole smelled of summer flowers, "No, I guess not."

She held him tighter. "Of course not, honey."

"Thank you. Thank you…mum."

* * *

><p>Kurt had convinced Burt and Carole to take the Hogwarts Express with Blaine to King's Cross Station. The family was mostly silent on their train ride. What the parents knew about the goings-on at Hogwarts over the past year, had really only been speculation, but neither of the boys really looked like they wanted to talk about it, so aside from furtive glances at each other, Burt and Carole hadn't pressed the matter.<p>

It was a little eerie, to be on the train without many students. All that could be heard was the chug and whistle of the locomotive.

Kurt had fallen asleep on his father's shoulder. Blaine looked out the window at the hills that rolled by.

When the train pulled in, Blaine inhaled deeply, trying very unsuccessfully to calm himself. He honestly didn't know what to expect anymore. They unloaded their trunks, and Kurt took Blaine's hand, once they stepped onto the platform.

Blaine scanned the area for a moment before he saw a tall man with light brown hair and broad shoulders and a very small woman with curly hair. They were both dressed in dark, conservative clothing, except for a bright orange flower in the woman's hair.

After a glance at Kurt, Blaine let go of the boy's hand. He strode forward, hoping he looked more confident than he felt. The Hudson-Hummels followed him closely.

When Blaine, stepped into their view, a look passed over their face. He realized that it had been so long since they had communicated, that he didn't know what the look meant.

"Mum. Dad." Blaine nodded quickly.

Mrs. Anderson looked at her husband for a moment, before turning back to her son and throwing her arms around him. Blaine stiffened in shock, as his mother cried out, "Oh, my baby boy!" and began crying into his shoulder.

"Mum, I can't breathe."

Mrs. Anderson finally let go of him, wiping her eyes, rather ineffectively, with a white silk handkerchief. Mr. Anderson placed a hand on Blaine's shoulder before wrapping Blaine an a quick, hard hug.

"I-um, Hi?" Blaine really wasn't sure what he was trying to say. He wasn't expecting this welcome.

His parents looked up and seemed to notice Kurt and his parents for the first time. "And, who are you, dear?" Mrs. Anderson asked Kurt tentatively.

"Uh, Kurt Hummel."

"Kurt this is my mom."

Kurt nodded, as if to say "I understood that much."

"Kurt, you've told us about him, right? One of your best friends you said…" Mr. Anderson asked, looking at Kurt somewhat appraisingly and uncertainly.

Blaine stood up straighter, "He's my boyfriend now."

"Oh, honey!" Mrs. Anderson took a step forward and embraced Kurt. Over the tiny woman's shoulder, Kurt and Blaine exchanged looks of mutual confusion. The woman pulled away, "I'm sorry, we didn't know. He just said you were a friend. He didn't tell us you had started dating-"

Blaine exploded. "I would have, if I thought you cared!" Blaine didn't shout, but he spoke quickly, and he was obviously agitated. "You-you-you never asked, and when I mentioned any boys, you shut me down, even if they were just friends!" His voice became even louder. "I mentioned Harry Potter once, and you looked terrified that I was going to say we were getting married! Every time I mentioned a girl, you cooed and asked if I was interested, even though you knew I wasn't! Why do you think I'd tell you when I actually started seeing someone? What did you expect-"

"I'm sorry, son." Mr. Anderson cut him off, but Blaine was startled by just how softly, his father spoke.

Mrs. Anderson sniffed and dabbed at her eyes again. "Blaine, darling, we-we're so sorry."

"What?" Blaine nearly screeched in shock.

"We never meant-we didn't want to hurt you. We just didn't know what to expect or how to handle it when you came out of the closet. We know it isn't an excuse, but we weren't thinking."

Blaine gaped silently. "And…now?"

"We're going to work on it." Mr. Anderson always seemed to speak quietly.

"What brought around this miraculous change, may I ask?" Blaine realized he may have sounded disrespectful, but he was upset now.

"Would you be terribly angry if we said it was because we thought we lost you?" Mrs. Anderson asked, looking at Blaine through her eyelashes, which he had inherited.

"I-maybe…" Blaine just shook his head. "I just don't get it."

Mr. Anderson sighed. "Your grandmother, thought preserving our blood line was very important. She passed that belief to me. When you…didn't end up the way we had expected, I didn't know what to do. I had never been trained to handle it, because to your grandmother, it was always an impossibility."

"But, sweetheart…" Mrs. Anderson continued, "When we heard about-about all of the fighting and what happened at Hogwarts, we talked. We realized, very late I grant you, but your house didn't matter, blood lines didn't matter if we lost you."

"We thought…well, nothing was sent to say you were okay. We panicked because we didn't realize how important you were to us."

Blaine stared at them for a long while.

"I'm Burt Hummel, Kurt's father." Burt broke the awkward silence and put out his hand. Mr. Anderson smiled and shook it.

"Andreas Anderson."

"I'm Carole Hudson. I'm Kurt's step-mother. Burt and I married two years ago."

"Elisa Anderson. It's lovely to meet you. You should come to dinner sometime. We would love to have-"

"Mum, Dad," Blaine cut off his mother, "I'm sorry, but this is just weird. I think-I'm sure you mean well, but we haven't really spoken for three years. I'm just-What am I supposed to say to this incredible epiphany? I don't know…"

Mrs. Anderson nodded, and Mr. Anderson said, "I understand. But, we can work it out together, right? We really…do miss everything that our home used to be. Can we try, maybe?" Mr. Anderson looked nervous.

"I…" Blaine froze before answering, "Yes, yes we can."

* * *

><p><em>27 June, 1998<em>

_Dear Kurt,_

_First of all, I love you. Do you like my new owl? Dad took me out to get one, and this one had eyes that reminded me of yours, so I got it! Her name is Katarina, Katy for short._

_And, to answer the question that was in your last letter, I'm…alright. I'm still having the nightmares. Many of them are about you not waking up, but writing these letters to you helps. I've had a couple over the last week and a half about Santana and Finn. During the days, I'm mostly fine, though. How are you holding up, love?_

_It's weird being home. Mum and Dad are treating me well (they say "Hello," by the way), which is just really odd right now. Maybe, I'm a terrible person not to accept my parents' good wishes immediately, but after disapproval since I was sorted and almost absolute silence since third year, I'm not sure how to function any other way. Nevertheless, they are trying to take an interest in my life, and I am trying to answer without resentment. Dad has taken me out to his new job at Pormenta's Potions, apparently he left his Ministry job around January. We talk about quidditch and my future. He seems not to hate the idea of me getting a job with the Nimbus company after graduating, so that's nice. Mum asks about my friends in Gryffindor and in choir. She seems to like hearing about Quinn. I think she's going to try to get my older brother Aaron to see her. Not sure how, but that's mum. She also asks about you a lot. She likes you, I think._

_Which, then, brings me to my next request. Are you and your family free next weekend? Mum wants you over for dinner and to stay and get to know you all better. Thoughts? At the very least, I really want to see you. Please, please, please, say yes!_

_With all my patience, which you know is nearly non-existent, I await your response._

_Yours always,_

_Blaine_

_30 June, 1998_

_Dear Blaine,_

_You are a such a dork. I can't quite understand how I fell in love with you, but I must have, as I find your very unconventional show of love completely adorable._

_I'm sorry you're still having those dreams. I know it really doesn't make it better, but I have nightmares about Finn, too, and Walden Macnair has showed up in more than a few of them. The house is so quiet without him. Carole Mum is having the hardest time, I think. It makes sense, I guess. Not that Dad and I don't feel it, but-well, you know what I mean._

_I completely understand your hesitation. I can read people pretty well, and it seemed like your parents genuinely want to try to fix things, but after so many years, obviously it will take work from all concerned parties. You know I am here for you. Write me if you need anything, or even if you don't. I like receiving your owls (the challenge of deciphering your writing is always welcome mental stimulation, and I suppose it's nice to hear from you, too)._

_I checked with my parents, and it sounds wonderful! We'll floo in Saturday afternoon about 15:00, if that's convenient. I cannot wait to see you. I understand we can't do anything scandalous with both sets of parents around, but I at least look forward to holding your hand and chaste, stolen kisses in the gardens you always talk about._

_Please, I've always been the impatient one in this relationship._

_As ever, you have all my love and good wishes,_

_Kurt_


End file.
